


Crystal Reflections

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Crossover, Crystal - Freeform, Crystal Stasis, Cuddling, Discovery, F/F, Post-Game, Rebuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tifa finds a strange statue while moving some crates. Where did it come from? And how in the world is she supposed to deal with something like that?</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Crystal Reflections

The evening was a bit more bearable than the long day had been. Tifa wiped her forehead and smiled to herself while she was helping with moving some crates. They had to rebuild most of their lives, after the whole ordeal was finally over, but it was a rewarding work. They knew that they had managed the incredible, and now could go about allowing everything to sink in. Midgard was a ruined city by now, but in the past years, it had been carefully rebuilt, and thankfully without depending on huge reactors to draw energy from the planet itself. It was all good again, or at least mostly. They had to live without some of the fancier stuff, but that was a rather small problem compared to knowing that the planet would not die on them.

“Tifa, look over here! We have something here.” Tifa blinked and looked up when she heard the call. She couldn’t quite tell who it was (the voice didn’t sound fully familiar to her), and before she could ask what it was, her curiosity already had gotten the better of her, and she went to see where the call had come from, to check out what in the world was going on.

The sight was rather surprising, to say the least. Tifa slowly edged closer, hesitantly extending a hand and touching what looked like an incredibly detailed and carefully crafted crystal statue. It was real enough for Tifa to have the impression that she was standing in front of a human being, but it still was bewildering that such a thing would have appeared all of a sudden in their vicinity. Tifa was quite sure that there had been no indication that they were moving any sort of crystal statues. It was just puzzling to her, and she needed a while before she could tear her attention away from the sight.

“What in all of Gaia…” Tifa very slowly traced her fingertips along the finely edged facial features of the statue. She didn’t know why, but it felt like an incredibly intimate touch. “Where did you come from?” She was muttering to herself, shaking her head after a moment. This was nothing that she knew from Gaia, and she was quite sure that there were no masters of crystal crafting on Gaia who could possibly go to such lengths. Besides, it was strange that someone would go to such lengths at displaying their wealth. It was rather frowned upon at the moment, so there was no sense in this statue being here.

And still, there it stood, glinting rather brightly in what little light fell into the cramped storage room and spreading the light all over the room. Tifa sighed, shaking her head to herself. This was rather dangerous. There still were enough scoundrels about who would gladly kill for such a valuable statue, just to do… something with it. And if it meant smashing the statue, then they probably would have done it too.

She couldn’t leave the statue here (and she still was looking for whomever had called out about the statue in the first place), but there was also no way that she would just go about and ask everyone where the Hell this statue had come from. Or where she should put it then. There was a big chance that there would be some quarrelling over it, and she would rather have avoided that. It was hard enough as it was to organize everything, and to distribute everything according to need, not according to the selfish desires of some unpleasant individuals. If someone would claim the statue, it would, at least in her mind, definitely lead to some kind of brawl, and that was something they couldn’t need at the moment.

Tifa bit her lower lip, thinking about what the options were. She could leave it here, but only if she would find a way to conceal it properly, and to a degree that no one else would suspect that there was even this statue here. She could try and get the statue elsewhere, which was connected to the risk of being spotted. Plus, she was quite sure that she would have trouble moving the statue on her own. Crystal was deceptively heavy, and with how it caught the light, it would definitely be seen, if she wouldn’t find some cloth large enough to properly wrap the whole thing in.

Just as she was thinking about a way to transport the strange crystalline statue, it began to glow softly. Tifa blinked, for a moment believing that somehow, more sunlight had found its way into the small space. But she quickly realized that it was coming from within the crystal, and the glow was increasing in brightness. It wasn’t enough to sting when looking at it, but it was still enough to be strange beyond words. Tifa could see that someone emerged from the crystal, which was slowly, but surely dissipating into thin air. She extended her arms just as the figure fell forward, and with a soft grunt, Tifa caught the unconscious person in her arms.

It was a woman, with pink hair. She wore some kind of military garb, and seemed to be rather strong, from how tough her body felt. Tifa sighed quietly, shrugging to herself and carefully guiding the woman to her own room. That already relieved her from her worries about how to transport a massive crystal statue without being seen. Now she just needed to watch out that no one would come and badger her or the unknown woman with questions.

Somehow, Tifa managed to manoeuvre them into her room without being seen. She sighed quietly to herself, then placed the woman on her bed and looked her over. She simply seemed to be exhausted. And still… there was a strange aura of serenity around her. Tifa sighed, resting against the stranger as she was overcome by a strange feeling of deep calmness. And before she could have fought it off, Tifa had fallen asleep in the arm of the pink-haired woman.


End file.
